The Ninja's Brother and Sister
The Ninja's Brother and Sister is the one case of Criminal Case and the first case to feature the Grimsborough Police Department. Plot The Victim was Darlyn's And Lloyd's Brother, Kai Smith The killer was Their Mentor and Partner, David Jones who Avenge His dog, Astrid. Jones was A Inspector and wanted to Taken Care of His Dog, Astrid Who was Killed by Kai. He knew that Kai lived in a blacksmith House shop in Ninjago city, When Kai Transformed into hulk to Save Angela Who run away from him while Kai Eat cheese filled with drugs then He Accidentally Step on Astrid Causing Astrid Get Splatting And Jones use Rifles to Avenge his dog causing Kai get shot Himself In his back, Then Kai Died of the drug overdose which the Rocks Buries His Body By Wolfdog Who Tells Angela to Get Pregnant with Kai's Children which before the team found Kai's body (for Nathan to autopsy) in the Island Cave cove in the last minute. Jones was sentenced to 20 years in jail 5 years for Avenge his dog, Astrid and 15 years for the death of Kai Smith. But Rose Jones (Jones' Twin Sister) arrived in the courtroom with Chief King hostage, pointing a gun at Samuel's head as a demand for Jones' release from incarceration. Darlyn threatened to shoot Karen, but Samuel painstakingly ordered Darlyn, Lloyd and the player to let Jones go, believing that both Jones and Rose could be put to justice in a more favorable time to avoid a pyrrhic victory. During the turbulent fiasco, Rose revealed herself to be the sixth person--the mastermind behind the plutonium theft at the Clockwork City. Rose was up to no good. Chief King thanked Darlyn, Lloyd and the player for all they did even though they were forced to let Jones go due to Rose's threats. Hours after the turbulent fiasco in the courtroom, Darlyn and Lloyd (under orders by Chief King) scoured previous crime scenes to see if Jones and Rose left valuable evidence in a quest to catch the two fugitives. Alex suggested that the Twin Siblings sought refuge at a desolated area called the Wastes, whereas Nathan gave Darlyn, Lloyd and the player advice on how to survive since she studied the district as a vehicle for their pathology studies en route to their position as a coroner. Chief King started to worry about the safety of Darlyn, Lloyd and the player as they felt that the task will be more dangerous than before given that the pursuit must continue at the Wastes, which Darlyn, Lloyd and the player vowed to investigate as a vehicle to put Jones and Rose to justice once and for all. Victim Kai Smith - Found At the rock Cover his body After Get shot by rifles while Eating Cheese. Murder weapon rifles Killer Inspector Jones (Who Tries to Avenge His dog, Astrid) Suspects David Jeremiah Jones- Darlyn's And Lloyd's Mentor Angela Smith - The Victim's Ex-Wife Naomy King - Jones' Girlfriend Dianne De Guzman- Darlyn's Sister Window Wu- Lloyd's Girlfriend like Cousin Elf - The First Little Helpers Ginger - The Second Little Helpers Sarah - The First Little Helpers Pyhtor Chumworth - Former villain Killer's profile * The killer wears a tie. * The killer owns a Dog. * The Killer eats Cookies and Cupcakes. * The Killer Wears blue clothes. * The killer Has Brown Hair. Crime scenes Step Chapter 1 *Investigate Island Cave cove. (Clues: Victim's Body, Mud Shoe Print, and Pile of Grass.) *Talk to Inspector Jones. *Examine Pile of Grass. (Result: Bloody Rifles) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (10:00:00; Attribute: Killer has Black Hair, Killer is a smoker) * Analyze Bloody Shoe Print. (05:00:00 ; Attribute: Killer Wears Brown Shoes") *Talk to Naomy King. *Talk to Elf, Ginger and Sarah. *Investigate Clockwork School. (Clue: Clothes) *Examine Clothes. (Result: Finger print) *Analyze Finger print. (00:30:00) *Talk to The Little helpers. *Talk to Naomy King. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Angela Smith. *Investigate The Victim's House. (Clue: Torn Page) *Examine Torn Page. (Result: Kai's Love Letter Page) *Talk to Window Wu About Kai's Love Letter. *Talk to Dianne De Guzman. *Investigate Angela's Room. (Clue: Photo) *Analyze Photo. (12:00:00) *Talk to Angela Smith. *Investigate Angela's Bed. (Clue: fooddirtyStained Dress) *Examine fooddirtyStained Dress (Result: Cupcake Icing and Cookie chocolate Ship) *Analyze Cupcake Icing and Cookie chocolate Ship. (03:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Inspector Jones About his dog *Investigate Parking Lot (Clue: Dog Coffin) * Examine Dog Coffin (Result: Astrid Flatted Body) * Analyze Astrid's Body (10:00:00; Killer Has A Brown Hair) * Investigate Jones' House (Clue: Jones' Broken Dirty Shirt) * Examine Jones's Shirt (Result: pile of Dirty blue fibers) * Analyze Pile of Dirty Blue Fibers (02:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears Ties) *Talk to Angela Smith. *Investigate Angela's Room. (Clue: The Victim's laundry Basket) *Examine The Victim's laundry Basket. (Result: The Victim's Bloody Vest) *Analyze The Victim's Bloody Vest. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears Blue Clothes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation *Investigate Island Cave cove. (Clues: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Rose's Tablet) *Analyze Rose's Tablet. (06:00:00) *Ask Nathan for more information about the Wastes. (Prerequisite: Karen’s Tablet *analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Angela Smith. *Investigate Angela's Room. (Clue: Torn Page) *Examine Torn Page. (Result: Love Page) *Talk to Angela Smith. *Examine Page. (Result: Kai's Page) *Talk to Angela Smith. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Alex for help. (All tasks before must be done first) *Investigate Jones' House. (Prerequisite: Talk to Alex Turner; Clues: Broken Accessory) *Examine Broken Accessory. (Result: Helmet) *Ask Nathan for help to prepare your chase in the Wastes. (Prerequisite: Helmet restored; Reward: Biohazard Helmet) *Move on to the next case! (3 stars) Category:Darlyn And Friends Series case